Paul Newman
Paul Leonard Newman ble født 26. januar 1925 i Shaker Heights, Ohio. Hans foreldre var Arthur og Theresa. Hadde en eldre bror med samme navn som faren. I 1951 kom han inn på Yale School of Acting og senere ved den berømte Actors Studio hvor han fullførte sine studier. I New York debuterte han som skuespiller i TV-serier og på Broadway, og oppnådde en betydelig kritisk suksess med en rolle i stykket Picnic. En produsent ved Warner Bros var den første til å få en interessert i Paul Newman, som debuterte på det store lerretet i Sølvkalken (1954). Hans store gjennombrudd kom da han ble valgt til å spille bokseren Rocky Graziano i Utskuddet (1956). Etter denne rollen klatret Newman seg opp til Hollywood status og ble en av de største stjernene i filmens historie. I 1949 giftet han seg med Jackie Witte. Paret forble gift helt til slutten av 50-tallet, da han forelsket seg i Joanne Woodward, en skuespiller han hadde møtt på Actors Studio. Paul og Joanne giftet seg i 1958. I tiåret 50-tallet, dukket Newman opp i filmer som Hjemkomst (1956), Venstrehåndsskytteren ''(1958), ''Katt på hett blikktak (1958), Det hendte i Philadelphia (1959), og to filmer med hans kone Joanne: komedien Damene tar offensiven (1958), og dramaet Flammende sommer ''(1958). Hans status som skuespiller ble verdsatt av sine kolleger med hans første Oscar-nominasjon for sin opptreden mot Elizabeth Taylor i ''Katt på hett blikktak. Han ble nominert igjen for Villstyringen Hud og Rebell i lenker, men også for beste film-prisen i 1968 for sin første film som regissør, med tittelen Sensommer for Rachel (1968). Mens hans karriere fortsatte sin produktiviteten på det tidlige 70-tallet, forlot Paul Newman regulariteten før midten av det nye tiåret. For han ble igjen nominert til Oscar for 'Uten ondskap og Dommen I 1985 ble han tildelt en Heders Oscar og et år senere vant han for beste skuespiller i The Color of Money (1986). Siden ble han ble nominert som beste skuespiller for Ingen er fullkommen (1995) og som mannlige birolle for Road to Perdition (2002). Han har også grunnlagt en sommerleir for barn med kreft i Connecticut. Den siste perioden av Paul Newmans liv var preget av lunge kreft som skyldes at han gav opp yrket som skuespiller. Han døde en 26 september 2008 i en alder av 83 år. Filmografi 2006 -- Biler (skuespiller: Doc Hudson) 2002 -- Road to Perdition (skuespiller: John Rooney) 1994 -- Ingen er fullkommen (skuespiller: Sully Sullivan) 1990 -- Mr. & Mrs. Bridge (skuespiller: Walter Bridge) 1989 -- Blaze (skuespiller: Earl K. Long) 1986 -- The Color of Money (skuespiller: Fast Eddie Felson) 1982 -- Dommen (skuespiller: Frank Galvin) 1981 -- Uten ondskap (skuespiller: Gallagher) 1980 -- Vulkanens ofre (skuespiller: Hank Anderson) 1974 -- Inferno i flammer (skuespiller: Doug Roberts) 1973 -- Stikket (skuespiller: Henry Gondorff) 1973 -- Roy Bean - Loven vest for Pecos (skuespiller: Judge Roy Bean) 1970 -- Vik ikke en tomme (regissør, skuespiller: Hank Stamper) 1969 -- Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (skuespiller: Butch Cassidy) 1968 -- Sensommer for Rachel (regissør, produsent) 1967 -- Rebell i lenker (skuespiller: Luke) 1964 -- Hvor skal dette ende (skuespiller: Larry Flint) 1963 -- Ingen erotikk, takk! (skuespiller: Steve Sherman) 1963 -- Villstyringen Hud (skuespiller: Hud Bannon) 1962 -- Skjønne ungdom (skuespiller: Chance Wayne) 1961 -- Paris Blues (skuespiller: Ram Bowden) 1961 -- Storbyens haier (skuespiller: Eddie Felson) 1960 -- Exodus (skuespiller: Ari Ben Canaan) 1959 -- Det hendte i Philadelphia (skuespiller: Anthony Judson Lawrence) 1958 -- Katt på hett blikktak (skuespiller: Brick Pollitt) 1956 -- Utskuddet (skuespiller: Rocky) 1954 -- Sølvkalken (skuespiller: Basil) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1993 -- Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award : 1986 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for The Color of Money : 1985 -- Heders Oscar - I anerkjennelse av hans mange og minneverdige og overbevisende roller på skjermen og for sin personlige integritet og dedikasjon til håndverket sitt. ; Nominert : 2002 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Road to Perdition : 1994 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Ingen er fullkommen : 1982 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Dommen : 1981 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Uten ondskap : 1968 -- Beste Film for Sensommer for Rachel : 1967 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Rebell i lenker : 1963 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Villstyringen Hud : 1961 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Storbyens haier : 1958 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Katt på hett blikktak Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul